LOTM: Defenders Finale/Transcript
(After rejoining the others, Erin is seen walking in the park with Jack and Rose) Rose: Well, this is definitely nice Erin. Erin: Oh yeah. This has been a great day. Awesome party, all our friends, Rayla had a baby, and a day off into the city! Jack: It's certainly been more fun than I thought it would. Rose: Yeah. Erin: Speaking of which, I've actually been thinking of something Jack. Jack: What? Erin: How would you feel if I got my belly button pierced? Rose:...... Jack: You.... Want... Your belly button pierced? Erin: Yeah! Is that bad? Jack: No not at all. I just didn't paint you as someone to do that. Rose: Yeah, same here. Erin: Aww come on guys, it's not that bad. Jack: We're not saying it's bad Erin. Rose: Just a bit surprising is all. Jack: Why do you want to do that anyway? Erin: Well I just figured it be nice to at least show something other than skin with this outfit. Jack: Well if that's what you want to do, I'm okay with it. I mean you were okay with me getting a full metal arm. Erin: Exactly! Rose: Well, you do you then. Let's keep walking! Erin: Alright! Jack: You think your mother or Alex might freak? Erin: More then likely. But I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. Jack: Well alright then. (The three continue walking before it cuts to Jessica sitting with Shade, Scott and Alex) Alex: So guys, is this park nice or what? Shade: Yeah its pretty great. Scott: This is a great place to relax. Alex: You're damn right it is. Jessica: Mmhm. ???: Well... (Evan and Jin are seen standing against a tree) Evan: I haven't been here much, but it is rather nice. (Atom Smasher appears and tears off a small bit of bark off of the tree before he transforms it into an apple which Evan takes) Evan: I like it. It's very tranquil. (Evan takes a bite out of the apple) Jessica: I gotta say though, I didn't expect us to get new members. Alex: Yeah. Now we got 4 spirit users. Scott: Great. Now I don't feel special anymore. Shade: Hey don't say that man. Jiro's still the coolest Spirit out there! Jirosoyu: *Voice* Thank you! Yang: *Comes up* Yeah Shade's right. You're still the best spirit user I know. Scott: Heh. Thanks guys. Jin: Though we're not in this for competition. Evan: Yeah, we're putting that all behind us now. Jessica: Well that's good to hear guys. Evan: Here, tell you guys what. (Atom Smasher pulls off more bark and turns it into apples) Evan: You guys want some apples? Alex: Sure! Evan: Have at it Atom Smasher! Atom Smasher: Catch! (Atom Smasher quickly throws the apples over as the group manages to catch) Alex: Whoa! Jessica: That speed! Scott: Not bad! Shade: These guys got talent I'll give them that! Jin: Thank you. Evan: Though it's not the most impressive thing about him. Alex: Say, what is Jin's ability anyway? Jin: Well, The Rotted does have the ability to turn to goo as a way of quicker movement. But his main assault form is being able to cause any organic object he touches to rot. Yang: Whoa. I'm glad he didn't do that to Blake. Jin: Yeah. I don't like making him use it since it's so deadly. I prefer to cripple the enemy, not kill them. Alex: Well that's good. Jin: And by the way, The Rotted isn't really his name. Jessica: It isn't? Shade: What is it? Jin: Kusatta. Scott: Kusatta? Jin: It means "The Rotted" in Japanese. My main language. Alex: Oh really? Scott: Cool! Jin: Yep. I mean technically his name is The Rotted, but Kusatta is just easier to say. (Kusatta then appears beside Jin with his insane and rotted face) Kusatta: *Growls* Shade: Gah! Alex: Creepy! Jin: Yeah, it's kind of his main thing. But he's friendly I can assure you. Kusatta: *Snarls* Yang: Can...Can he speak? Jin: Nope. That's the closest he gets to it. Jessica: You don't say...? Scott: Man so we got some spirit who can re-create atoms and one that can creating rotten flesh. Yang: Oh there's that spirit who stung me. (Henry then walks over) Henry: What's this about Stinger? Jin: We were talking about the different powers our spirits have. Henry: Ah. Well let me tell you about Stinger. (Stinger appears) Stinger: Sup. Alex: Weird.... Shade: That bumblebee head definitely throws me off a bit. Henry: Yeah well, it's the power that matters. Jessica: What's his power? (Stinger's poisoned appendage emerges from his hand) Henry: See this? Scott: Mmhm. Henry: This stinger injects Stinger's enemies with hallucinogenic venom. And believe me, this stuff is strong and fast-acting. Yang: I really don't remember much but I do remember I saw some weird stuff when he stung me. Henry: Yeah. From what my friends have told me, when I tested the venom out, they mentioned stuff about rainbows, cherry soda rivers, and seeing others as strange and mystical creatures. Shade: Jeez... Henry: Yep, this stuff isn't fun. Stinger: Luckily though, I can control how long the venom lasts. It can go from a few seconds all the way to a full hour. Alex: Wow. Yang: So that's what I saw... (Stinger then reenters Henry's body) Henry: So yeah, that's that. Scott: Pretty great spirits guys. Alex: But we got one more. (The three look over at Devon) Evan: You mean Devon? Alex: Yeah! Evan: Well hold on. Hey Devon! Devon: Yeah? Evan: Come over here! Devon: *Comes over* What's up? Evan: We're teling the others about our spirits. Devon: Oh well then let me tell you about mine! Alex: Go ahead man. (Devon then summons Yinzel) Yinzel: Hello there! Devon: Alright guys, you may have seen this for yourselves, but Yinzel's power involves messing with souls. He can dive into a person's body to attack the victim's soul from the inside out as well as siphon power from it. Yang: That's how you beat Blake wasn't it? Devon: Yep. Attacked her soul from the inside out. Yinzel: To me, it's like fighting inside a living punching bag. The victim's unable to fight back as they're overwhelmed with pain like they've never felt before. Alex: *Smirks* Though that didn't work too well with my sister now did it? Yinzel: Yeah I've gotta admit, your sister's pretty strong. Devon: She only really beat you because she dropped her body temperature or something. Yinzel: True. Alex: That is one of her abilities. Devon: Huh, weird. Alex: Either way, it's nice to know what you're all capable of. Evan: So you think we got what it takes to hang out with you guys and be heroes? Jessica: Oh definitely! Alex: You've really proven yourselves guys! Jin: I don't know about that... Evan: We kinda proved we were villains more then heroes... Yang: Jeez get over it! Evan: ! Jin: Whoa! Devon: Did we say something wrong?? Yang: You guys are still upset over what happened back at the arcade but just get over it already! We already forgave you guys and you want to make things right! So you don't need to worry about it anymore! Alex: Yang is right. It's all good now guys. You're one of us now. Evan: Oh. Henry: Well then, thanks guys! Alex: Don't mention it. (Alex then looks at his phone as he looks at the sun setting in the distance) Alex: Hm, it's getting late. Jessica: Yeah. (Rohan is then seen entering the park) Rohan: Oh there you guys are. I assume everyone is here as well? Alex: They sure are. Jessica: Why? Rohan: Well I figured since it was getting late, you'd all still want me to draw that portrait of you all together. Alex: Oh right! Yang: Me and Shade will get everyone together. Rohan: Alright. (Shade and Yang go to find the others before it soon cuts to everyone standing together) Josuke: So, we just stand under this tree right? Alex: That's the plan. Erin: Hey Alex you me Jack and Jessica should stand together. Jessica: Good idea Erin! Craig: Hey I'm shorter then all of you I should be up front! Omega: Okay easy guys let's just work out a spot where he can see all of us. Alex: Right. (The heroes then eventually work out a system with the shortest in front, tallest in the back) Rohan: Ready? Erin: All set Mr. Kishibe! Rohan: Alright. Now strike a pose and let me take care of the magic! Jessica: Okay! (Most of the heroes all pose as Alex and Jessica are seen with their arms wrapped around their shoulders. Jack is seen with Craig on his shoulders as Erin holds onto his arm smiling.) Rohan: Perfect! Now let's begin! (Rohan then goes and draws with speed and precision before he soon finishes up) Rohan: And Wa la! (The group all looks at the picture) Miles: Wow! Mina: Its beautiful! Rose: You're amazing Rohan sir! Rohan: Why thank you. Alex: Wow, guess we're officially a manga now sis! Erin: All right! Our very own anime is just around the corner now Alex! Alex: Its gonna be hype! (The two siblings high five each other) Jessica: Well, I guess we should all head home now. Rose: Yeah. It's getting pretty late. Alex: Hmm, say who wants to have a sleepover? Uraraka: A sleepover? Erin: Oh yeah! Let's all crash in our mansion for the night! Shantae: Hmm... I think that's okay. Glad I brought my PJ's just in case. Vivienne: I think I can spend one night here too. Ruby: Yeah! Rohan: I'd love to spend more time, but I've still got work to do back in Morioh. Alex: That's alright Mr. Rohan. Erin: Thanks for the picture! Rohan: Don't mention it. (Rohan then opens up a portal with his Emitter) Rohan: Well, see you all around! Alex: Goodbye! (Rohan steps through the portal as the heroes all stand with Alex as they look at the picture) Alex: Hm. Well guys, let's go. (The Defenders all start to head back to the mansion) Erin: Hey bro. So what you think? Awesome day or what? Alex: Its easily one of the best days I've ever had. Erin: Yeah, it sure was. Jessica: I'm just glad about how far we've all come together as friends. Josuke: Yep! You guys sure are definitely unique people! Okuyasu: What he said! This has been awesome! Craig: Sure was! And I got a little prize from the arcade as well! Jack: You did? (Craig reaches into his pocket and pulls out a laser pointer) Craig: I got it for getting a thousand tickets! I can't wait to show it to Murphy! Jack: Awesome bro! Your very own laser pointer! Craig: Alright! (Craig then begins to shine it around before turning it off) Craig: Ha! Works like a charm! Jack: Sure does bro. (The heroes then walk off into the distance together) Jack: Sure does. (The scene then fades to black before it cuts to a T.V turning on to static in a dark room. A man cloaked in shadow is seen as he begins speaking with an altered voice) ???: People of the Multiverse. Today, you are afraid. You are afraid because you've been awoken to the truth.... The end....? Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales